


Bet On It

by TaraTyler



Series: Wynonna Earp/WayHaught [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Bet On It

Wynonna Earp had never really been particularly fond of Nicole Haught. Nicole Haught had never really been particularly fond of Wynonna Earp either. However, Nicole Haught was incredibly fond of the younger Earp sister, Waverly, and that meant spending time with her entire dysfunctional family. When Wynonna found herself pregnant, Nicole was there and ready to be supportive if ever she was needed. Waverly wanted Nicole there, Waverly seemed to care a lot about what Nicole thought, and Wynonna had never seemed to care all that much about whether Nicole was present or not. 

If Nicole were to hazard a guess, Wynonna was even beginning to care a bit about what Nicole thought about things. Wynonna even cared when it seemed like maybe Nicole might die. She had worked to save her life and put herself and her unborn child in danger because of it.

Wynonna really wanted a boy, while Waverly really wanted a niece. Nicole had been relegated to the ‘significant others’ table. Luckily, she had Dolls and Rosita, and the ever awkward Jeremy, though he wasn’t really attached to anyone. No one knew where else to put poor Jeremy though. He was happy enough, with all of the people he cared about smiling around him. Jeremy was just happy to see them all happy.

“So, do you think it would be okay to bet on this? Is that bad of me?” Nicole asked as they observed Waverly and Wynonna’s debate over whether a boy or a girl would be better.

“That would depend upon the bet. Is it over whether the baby will be a boy or a girl or on whether Wynonna or Waverly will win their spat?” Jeremy asked as a particularly broody Dolls finally perked up.

“Boy or girl, of course… there is no way that Wynonna can win. Waverly’s puppy dog eyes are indomitable. There’s no way to get around it or over it or through it. Waverly will always win. There’s a reason I am incapable of saying no to her.” Nicole said definitively. Her girl was pretty amazing when it came to getting what she wanted, and Nicole was very lucky Waverly wanted her.


End file.
